


【授權翻譯】repercussions of crashing weddings by exocara

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Translation, also vaguely based on pathfinder but also not. inspiration taken from pathfinder?, it's a bit of a high fantasy setting but it's hardly noticeable, let's get this straight first: the wedding is christophe's., the wedding is not yuuri and viktor's unfortunately, yuuri and viktor will meet there., 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 勇利喝光了一杯香檳。又一杯。「發生什麼事了？」里歐問光虹。「勇利在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫面前摔跤了，然後無視他伸手想拉他一把，」光虹說。「顯然這代表勇利已經使整個勝生家族蒙羞，所以現在他下定決心要裝作自己不存在。」奇幻/探險AU，勇利的隊伍大鬧一場婚禮，之後又馬上忘記發生了什麼事。第二章是維克多的視角。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [repercussions of crashing weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135991) by [Vitali (exocara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是篇可愛的奇幻AU小甜餅，在奇幻背景設定下發生的宴會事件翻版！  
> （然後第二章的維克多視角有點戳到我的小心臟...;w;）
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切翻譯問題詞不達意都是我的能力不夠（土下座）。

這場派對結束後他們馬上就要離開索契，這實在是件好事，因為勇利剛剛才在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫面前出盡了洋相，而他想要馬上從維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的生命中消失，越快越好。最好永遠都別再見面。勇利這輩子都沒法再面對他了。勇利可能還要放棄他吟遊詩人的職業，回長谷津幫他爸媽照料旅館——

「你只是在他面前摔了一跤，」光虹說，試著安撫勇利。「我很確定一天到晚都有人在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫面前摔跤的！」 

勇利聽不進去。光虹不知道該怎麼辦了，他從經過的服務生那兒搶來一杯香檳，遞給勇利。勇利一口飲盡。 

「勇利…還好嗎？」里歐問道，小心地靠近他們。就算已經跟勇利一起探險了一年多的時間，每次勇利陷入消極迴圈的時候，他還是完全不知所措。事實上，他們四人之中，只有披集真的知道該怎麼幫勇利處理他的情緒，而那也是在他們結伴旅行五年以後了。 

不幸的是，披集現在不在附近。他正在涼亭間穿梭，跟那邊所有的人聊天。

 

勇利的探險隊，成員有勝生勇利，披集‧朱拉暖，里歐‧德‧拉‧伊格萊西亞，還有季光虹，他們現在正在知名的探險家克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂以及他新婚老公的婚宴上，有許多知名人物應邀出席。其中一位來賓就是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。 

勇利在第一次聽到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫唱歌時就崇拜他至今，在看到他跳舞的那個瞬間墜入愛河。

勇利又乾了一杯香檳，然後是另一杯。

 

「發生什麼事了？」里歐問光虹。

「勇利在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫面前摔了一跤，然後無視他伸出手想拉他一把，」光虹說。「顯然這代表勇利已經使整個勝生家族蒙羞，所以現在他下定決心要裝作自己不存在。」

「噢。」里歐看到勇利喝下第五杯香檳。這讓人有點擔心了，所以他把第六杯香檳放得遠些讓勇利拿不到，帶他轉一圈背向自助餐餐桌。 

「我們去找披集吧。」 

「呃嗯嗯嗯，」勇利說。

 

當他們終於找到披集的時候，又有五杯香檳不知怎地被勇利喝下肚了。這就讓人有所警覺了。這對勇利來說是正常的嗎？披集一開始還覺得勇利的行為蠻好玩的，直到勇利又喝乾三杯香檳。擔心和疑慮在他的臉上浮現。他把第四杯——還是第十四杯香檳——從勇利手裡抽走，遞給光虹。 

「試著檢查一下裡面有沒有魔法，」他低聲說。光虹接過那杯香檳，專注了一會兒，然後倒抽一口氣。

 

那就成了他們對這場婚禮最後的記憶了。

 

\---

 

披集要死掉了。 

「有人能把燈給關了嗎？」他抱怨道，翻過身讓臉朝地面。 

「那是太陽，」光虹說。他聽起來也命在旦夕了。 

「那我們就要把太陽給關掉，」披集說。「大夥們，這就是我們的下一個任務。我們要去打太陽。」 

「有人記得發生什麼事了嗎？」里歐問。 

披集聽到衣服的摩擦聲，朝著聲音的方向轉過頭。他一睜開眼睛就又馬上閉上，徹底後悔這一切。為什麼所有東西都 **那麼亮** 啊？ 

「我記得喝酒，」勇利輕柔的聲音說道，「我喝了很多。」 

「我們 **所有人** 都喝了嗎？」里歐聽起來不敢置信。 

「就算我們都喝了，我也什麼都記不得了。」 

「闖進別人婚禮，」披集喃喃對自己抱怨，「會很好玩的。他們都這麼說。」 

「披集，是你建議我們沒被邀請還要參加婚禮的，」勇利說。 

「而你全心全意贊成我的提議，因為你聽說維克多‧尼基弗洛夫也會到場！」 

「拜託大家別再說話了，」光虹嗚咽道。「我全身都好痛哦。」 

「還想繼續睡覺的人說好，」披集說。 

「好。」其他人異口同聲說。

 

\---

 

披集再醒來的時候，感覺明顯好多了。他還看到自己跟隊上的同伴，字面意思上地，就躺在茫茫荒原之中的一個溝裡。 

「噢不，」披集聽到勇利低聲說，看到勇利的小提琴已經損毀到沒法補救了。看起來像是有人抓著琴頸一直朝著什麼東西砸。披集在恐慌中馬上檢查了他的隨身物品，發現所有東西都還在，讓他鬆了口氣。這也表示不管昨天晚上發生了什麼事情，都不會是強盜襲擊。 

「我得要買一把新的提琴了，」勇利說。 

「嗯嗯，」光虹應道，抬起手豎起拇指。他還沒從頭痛中恢復。 

「我們應該回去旅館。」永遠最有責任感的里歐已經清醒了。「我們可以梳洗乾淨，在離開鎮上之前把必需品買齊。」 

聽著里歐的話，披集好好地看了看大家，發現他們的樣子全都非常、非常糟糕。還有光虹的手上那是血跡嗎？光虹是治療師，又不是鬥士。

講真的，他們昨天到底幹了什麼啊？

 

\---

 

「我聽說維克多‧尼基弗洛夫發表了他的新組曲，」里歐說。這勾起了勇利的注意讓他馬上回話。

「真的嗎？我以為他說他因為找不到靈感要休息一陣子呢！」勇利倒不會對這個進展有所不滿。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的任何曲子他都愛。 

「對，我也是這麼以為的。我蠻好奇有什麼不一樣了。」 

「顯然，」披集開口說，滑進勇利隔壁的座位。他們目前正在一間酒吧裡找工作。

「我聽說他找到了一個繆斯。」 

勇利面前擺著的那個道具傳出了吉他的掃弦，緊接著是一段小提琴的旋律。 

「弦樂？」勇利睜大了眼睛。「我以為維克多專精歌唱呢！」 

「謠傳他的繆斯演奏小提琴——嘛，那不真的是謠言，因為維克多‧尼基弗洛夫自己證實了這點，所以維克多特別去學了怎麼拉小提琴來編這首曲子。順便一提，這首曲子叫做〈關於愛：Eros〉。」 

披集偷吃了一口勇利的食物，而勇利就放任他這麼做了，維克多的曲子讓他著迷得無暇顧及其他事情。 

「聽起來好有誘惑力哦，」勇利說，臉紅了起來。「我想這裡面藏著個故事。」 

「噢？」 

「一個誘惑的故事？一個花花公子到了鎮上，把身邊的人迷得暈頭轉向。」勇利講起這首歌，越說越興奮。那真是個迷人的故事。  
「然後他想要得到鎮上最美的女子！但她不會讓他那麼輕易得手，因為，你知道的，她 **明白** 如果她妥協了，他就會離開啦！所以他們開始跳起了一段危險的交際舞。」勇利停下來喘口氣。  
「然後有一天那姑娘犯了個錯，她妥協了，而那個花花公子一得到他想要的，就把她給拋下，消失得無隱無蹤。」 

「……」

「……」 

「哇噢，」光虹溫和地說，眼睛看著他的食物。「我真好奇維克多的新繆斯是什麼樣的人。」

 

\---

 

「所以我們又一次地，回到索契了，」披集說。 

「如果由我決定的話，我絕對不會想再回來這裡的，」勇利喃喃道。 

「別那麼擔心了。維克多基本上不可能還在這裡，更不可能還記得你三個月前在他面前摔了一跤的。」里歐說，試著安慰勇利。 

「我想是吧。」 

「所以我們應該先去哪？去旅館？去市中心？噢！我想起來了，這裡有個魔法湖泊，不管天氣如何都可以去滑冰！我們就去那吧！」 

「或者我們應該要先做好我們來這要做的事情？就是，去送包裹？」光虹舉起手裡的包裹來強調他的意見。「等我們送完包裹，我們想做什麼都可以了，不過現在，我們還有工作要做。」 

「噢沒錯，」披集害羞地說。

 

\---

 

在繞著湖滑了幾圈之後，里歐想到了個點子。 

「嘿勇利，你為什麼不滑滑看〈關於愛：Eros〉呢？」他建議道。「你已經聽了大概有兩百三十六次了。」 

「我，我不行啦，」勇利紅了臉。「我又沒那麼性感。你覺得我 **看起來** 像個花花公子嗎？」 

「他說得對，」光虹說。 

「謝謝你，光虹。」 

「但是你受過表演訓練，」光虹繼續說。「扮演角色不就是表演的一部份嗎？試試看又沒關係。」 

「我恨你，光虹。」 

披集拿出那個放音樂的道具，給了勇利一個厚顏無恥的笑容。「現在是三比一了，勇利。你吵不贏我們的。」 

「好啦。」勇利好脾氣地抱怨道，翻了個白眼，不過還是朝著冰面中央滑了一小段距離，然後停下。他等著第一個吉他的和弦落下，開始隨著音樂即興演出。那感覺有點怪，他的身體有些時候會在腦子想好之前就開始動作，好像在勇利明白之前，身體已經知道該怎麼做了。好像他以前跳過類似的舞，正在記起其中的動作，而不是在隨興跳著新的舞步。 

在歌曲的中段，勇利做了個跳躍——然後摔在冰上，臉紅得像滴血，心臟在胸中猛烈跳動。即使聽到他朋友們趕向他的聲音，他也還是盯著冰面，因為他不想抬頭確認自己看到的是誰。 

「你剛剛那下摔得還挺慘的。」一隻手伸進他的視線。「你還好嗎？」

 

勇利抬起頭，看到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫站在他面前，臉上帶著笑，朝他伸出手。 

 **老天** ，這 **正是** 在婚禮上發生的事情。 

勇利盯著那隻手看了會兒才握住，讓維克多拉著他站起身。 

「對，我沒事，」勇利答道，等著維克多鬆開手。 

「勇利！」披集滑到他身邊停下來。「你還好嗎？」 

「我沒事的，披集。只有一點瘀青。一兩天之後就消了。」 

勇利還在等著。他直直看向他被握住的手來表達他的意思，但什麼也沒發生。 

「很高興又見到你了，」維克多說。而勇利的心臟停止跳動。 **維克多還記得** 。

 「呃，」勇利開口。「什麼？」 

「我沒法忘記你，」維克多溫柔地說，好像這是一場告白。「你在我心中留下了很深刻的印象。」 

勇利要 **死** 了。他在維克多面前丟臉，成了 **深刻的印象** 。 

「噢！看起來里歐和光虹在叫我們離開了！」披集非常大聲地說。得到暗示的里歐和光虹開始喊起勇利和披集的名字。 

「真的非常抱歉，」披集對維克多說道，雖然聽起來一點都不抱歉。「但我們現在得走了。很高興見到你。」 

披集抓起勇利沒被牽著的那隻手，很快地把勇利從維克多身邊拉走。 

「等等——」維克多伸出手，而勇利在一瞬間的糊塗中，差點也作出同樣的事情。 

「真的非常抱歉！」披集又說了一次。「我們真的非常非常忙。或許下一次吧！」

 

披集一直拖著勇利，一直到他們擠進了市場的人群中。 

「我想我們擺脫他了，」里歐說，向後看看再確認一次。 

「我不覺得他一開始有追著我們跑，」光虹說。 

「謝謝你們，」勇利說。 

「沒事的，老兄。我真不敢相信維克多‧尼基弗洛夫還記得你。」披集皺起眉頭。「你做了什麼？」 

「我摔跤了！我就摔在他面前然後他想幫我站起來的時候我還拒絕他！」如果他們現在不是身處這個忙碌的市場中央的話，勇利大概就要開始哀號了。

「他可能恨我！他可能覺得我就是個笨拙又無能的——」 

披集和光虹猛地壓緊勇利的嘴，不讓他繼續說下去了。 

「我覺得，他看起來不像恨你的樣子，」里歐說。「真要說的話，他看起來還蠻高興見到你的。」 

勇利掙開披集和光虹的手。 

「很高興看我 **再摔一次** ，像個無——」他們又把勇利壓了回去。 

「噓，」披集說。「讓我們回旅館再來談這個，好嗎？」 

一會之後勇利點了點頭。

 

不過，他們最後並沒有回到旅館。

 

\---

 

「心靈控制是很不道德的，」塞在嘴裡的東西拿掉之後，披集馬上說道。 

「你們這些做好事的愛怎麼想是你們的事！」 

他們一行四人突然被市場裡的人們襲擊，綁了起來堵上嘴運到某個地穴。那些人眼裡的一片呆滯，只可能是心靈控制搞的鬼。

一個男人從陰影裡走出。他戴著一片黑色眼罩，頭髮灰白，還留著鬍子。披集隱約記得以前在懸賞告示上看過他。 

「我不會善待羞辱過我的人，」那人咆哮道。 

「吭？」 

「三個月前，就在這一天，我們計劃要在賈柯梅蒂的婚禮上攻擊尼基弗洛夫和他的隊伍。但那搞砸了！被你們四個搞砸了！」 

「吭？？」 

披集完全不知道這個人在說什麼。婚禮中發生了一場攻擊事件？那整個夜晚的記憶是一片模糊，所以四個人都認為他們喝到茫了。這是他們唯一能想到的可能了。 

「特別是你！」那個人指向勇利，他嚇得尖叫，縮成一團。「你抵抗住了心靈控制，還打破你隊友身上的魔法！這怎麼可能？！」 

「我，什麼？」勇利看向披集，眼睛睜得大大，滿是困惑。他知道的就跟披集一樣多。 

「香檳下了咒，所以一喝就沒辦法停下來！酒精會讓你更容易受到心靈控制！但你喝了 **二十杯** ，你怎麼還能抵抗得了啊？」 

勇利張開嘴。又闔上。他看看里歐，而里歐只能聳聳肩。他看向光虹，光虹也是一樣的反應。 

真的 **沒人** 知道發生了什麼。

「抱歉，不過，」里歐慢慢地說。「只是婚禮上到底 **發生了** 什麼事？」 

 

在那個人可以回答之前，牆面爆了開來，而在大洞裡面的，正是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫和他的隊伍。 

 

「認真的，」光虹說。「這到底怎麼一回事啊？」

 

\---

 

勇利正以公主抱的方式被維克多‧尼基弗洛夫抱著。為什麼維克多‧尼基弗洛夫要抱著他？勇利完全可以自己走。 

「感覺這回情況反過來了，」維克多溫柔地對他說道，勇利也不明白，為什麼維克多這麼溫柔？維克多說情況反過來了是什麼意思？

勇利在困惑中保持沉默。

 

「你叫什麼名字？」維克多問道。

「勝生勇利，」勇利回答，像是膝跳反應。

「勝生勇利，」維克多對自己低語道。他的雙眼閃亮亮的。

他身邊一個年輕的金髮男孩露出了嫌惡的表情。 

「你不用一直抱著他，」他說。勇利趁機接上。 

「他說的沒錯，我能走。」 

「但我 **想要** 抱著你！」維克多噘起嘴。「我感覺如果把你放下來，你又會跑走了！」 

「呃。」嗯，維克多說得也不是 **錯的** 。 

好像可以聽到勇利的念頭，維克多把勇利又抱得緊了些。勇利聽到披集的偷笑，決定一逮到機會就踢他屁股。 

「我不會跑的，我保證，」勇利說。 

「但我怎麼能相信你說的話呢？你知道，你的紀錄可不怎麼好噢。」 

「我說我保證不跑。」勇利現在有一點煩躁，這蠻令人驚訝的。一般提到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的時候，他只會覺得興奮，不然就是焦慮。「我看起來像那種會違背承諾的人嗎？」 

「嘛，你確實向我求婚，然後一句話也沒說就跑了，沒留下你的聯絡方式，沒留下一點 **痕跡** 。我幾乎要以為我是作夢夢到你了！」 

「什麼！？」四個不同的聲音同時喊道。 

「勇利，我以為你只是在他面前摔跤！你沒跟我說你還求婚了！」光虹的眼睛睜得大大的。「我都不知道你有這麼大膽哎！」 

「我沒有！」勇利收回目光，看向維克多的臉。「我沒有，對吧？」

這是某種奇怪的文化衝突嗎？跌倒代表求婚嗎？勇利會相信的，他讀過有一個國家是用打巴掌來求婚。 

「但你問了！」維克多的語調現在變得悶悶不樂的。「你那時多熱情啊。這對你來說不算什麼嗎？我對你來說只是另一個無足輕重的戰利品嗎？」維克多的懷抱再緊一點就要讓他覺得痛了。 

維克多隊伍裡的所有人現在都看著勇利。勇利看得出如果他給了錯的答案，他們會毫不猶豫地開始發起攻擊。勇利看向他朋友們，看到他們謹慎地準備好了武器。這可糟了。勇利得平息當前的緊張情勢才行。 

「第一次看到你跳舞的時候我就愛上你了，」勇利承認道，他的臉頰燒紅。「但我一點都不覺得你會記得我。而且我，我不覺得我……值得？跟你說話？我真的不想要你看到我的短處，我的缺點，如果這樣說得通的話。」

這就是為什麼勇利那時不肯接受維克多的幫助。他真的覺得很丟臉，絆到自己的腳，還摔在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫面前，所以就不管不顧了。 

「我明白了。」維克多的力道鬆了下來。「我，我得承認，我原本要開始懷疑你在婚禮上的那些舉動了。我還以為你是個花花公子呢。」 

勇利可以聽到有人嗆著了。 

「不過如果你對這個是認真的，對 **我們** ——」什麼時候這情況裡出現「我們」了！？「——我很願意試試。」 

「我們在索契沒有地方可以待，」披集快速地插嘴。「事實上，我們正在送貨，所以勇利不能跟你留在這裡。」 

「那沒問題，我們就跟勇利走！」維克多說，好像再簡單不過了。好像一個像他們那麼有名的隊伍，會加入勇利他們默默無名的隊伍，是每天都會發生的平常事。 

「誰會想要加入 **他們的** 隊伍啊？」那個金髮男孩嘲笑道。 

「噢，尤拉，」克里斯多夫說道，臉上帶著竊笑。「你不是上次才說過你想要加入他們的隊伍嗎？你怎麼改變心意了呢？」 

「閉－閉嘴啦！」金髮男孩臉紅了。勇利瞪著他。他隊上都有維克多‧尼基弗洛夫了，他怎麼還會想加入勇利的隊伍？

「聽著，我不是唯一一個這麼想的好嗎？」那男孩發現勇利盯著他看之後，很快地說道。「看到你們在婚禮上做的事情之後，八成所有人都想加入你們的隊伍了。」 

「噢。」嗯那可 **什麼都沒解釋清楚** ，還勾起了已經在勇利腦袋裡面徘徊三個月的疑惑。

 

**他們到底在婚禮上幹了什麼啊？**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面還有一章噢！


	2. Chapter 2

維克多好奇人是不是就是這樣成為神明的。

歷史上有過許多英雄，總是描述得讓人印象深刻、力量無窮。維克多從別人對待他的方式來看，蠻確定自己也會成為其中之一。

他大概會是一位歌謠與舞蹈之神吧。

但他並不是神。

 

\---

 

在他十九歲的時候，已經贏過好多場戰鬥，完成了許多任務，去過從未有人類涉足之處。當然，他是與他的隊伍一起做到這些的，而他將他的成功歸功於他們。他唱出他們的冒險，他舞蹈、他 **表演** 。 

在他十九歲的時候，他已經赫赫有名，但他不是神明。他不是全知的，不是全能的，他也絕對不是堅不可摧的。

 

\---

 

「別擔心，」一個守衛對另一個說。「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫會救我們的。」 

維克多看向天空，六隻龍正繞圈飛行，等著他們的獵物。他疲憊又有點苦澀地想到，『 _但誰來救我呢？_ 』

 

\---

 

當然，他贏了。畢竟，他是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。

 

\---

 

二十五歲的時候，他忘記被別人視為凡人是什麼樣的感覺了。

 

\---

 

「我的膝蓋可能中了一箭，」克里斯打趣道，「但這不代表我就不再是個冒險者了。」 

維克多的隊伍成員克里斯，要跟他夢寐以求的男人結婚了，而維克多為他感到高興。他好奇想跟別人度過餘生是什麼樣的感覺，有一個可以看到真實的自己、而不會為那些缺點感到失望的人，是什麼樣的感覺。他覺得他一輩子都不會知道了。 

一個男人在他面前跌倒了，臉直接栽在地上。維克多跪下身，伸手想幫他站起來。 

「你剛剛那下摔得還挺慘的，」維克多說。「你還好嗎？」 

那個男人瞪著他的手，但沒有握住。他手腳並用地站起來，消失在人群中，讓維克多不知怎地覺得有點失落。 

「哇噢，」克里斯說。「有人拒絕偉大的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫哎，這可不是每天都能看到的。」 

「他可能有自己的原因，」維克多溫和地說，站起身。一會之後，他就把那場意外拋到腦後了。

 

\---

 

「嘿，那不就是那個拒絕你的人嗎？」克里斯問，他指向一個由人群簇擁著的男人。他正在跳舞，充滿歡快活力，而維克多站在這裡就能聽到他的笑聲。

那個男人隨便逮了個賓客跟他們跳舞，讓他們轉圈又下腰。 

「嘛，他肯定玩得蠻開心的，」克里斯評論道。那個男人一路跳過舞池，從不跟同一個人跳第二次。每個跟他跳過舞的人都臉頰通紅、目光散亂，臉上帶著恍惚的表情，好像他是這麼令他們意亂情迷。 

維克多發現自己的眼光盯著那個男人換過一個一個舞伴，他的心跳隨著對方的逐步接近越發快速。 

終於， **終於** ，那男人到他面前了，維克多可以好好地仔細地打量他了。 

他臉上有著一片喝醉的紅暈，棕色眼睛有點呆滯，衣服皺巴巴地已經脫了一半，頭髮亂糟糟的，頭上還綁著一圈領帶。他看起來簡直一團亂，但維克多發現自己為他深深著迷。 

「要跟我跳舞嗎？」那個男人問道，向維克多伸出手，而維克多說了 **好** 。

 

\---

 

維克多試著不要在他最後離開去跟別人跳舞時感到失望。畢竟他一整晚都在這麼做，而他也沒有理由要對維克多有所不同。維克多只是那個男人遇到的那麼多人中的一個，而他們的生命大概再也不會有交集。 

維克多試著忘記自己跟那人跳舞時，心臟的搏動和酸澀。他試著忘記，在那麼多場戰鬥之外，這是多年來第一次他感到自己如此 **鮮活** 。

 

\---

 

一片混亂在婚禮上擴散開來，客人們開始兵戎相對，拿著湊合的武器嘗試對付維克多、克里斯和他們的隊伍成員。維克多沒花多久就發現有人施咒，讓大部分的來賓變成了只有毀滅慾望的魁儡。 

空氣中突然響起了一陣旋律，一把小提琴的弦音充盈著涼亭。瞬間，所有人的眼睛都轉向音樂的來源，維克多倒抽了口氣，認出他就是晚上早些時候的那個人，他正站在桌上拉著小提琴。

那些受詛咒的客人被一一打倒，維克多認為那應該是那個男人的隊伍成員做的。不過，維克多不知道他們長什麼樣子，因為他的注意力全都放在那個男人身上。他沒辦法移開視線。事情發生得太快，在毫無警告之下，一把刀扔向那人，而他 **踮起腳尖旋轉** 著躲開了。他最後摔下桌子，而旋律停止了，打斷了對其他客人造成的效果。

到這時敵人的數量已經明顯減少了，這要歸功於那人和他的隊伍，而維克多的隊伍輕易地撂倒剩下的客人。他們隊裡最新加入的成員尤里，看起來幾乎很高興可以做這種事情，維克多記著之後要跟他談談善惡之分。

 

突然，有人抓住了維克多，一把刀抵在他頸間。敵人把他拖到一旁，而他的隊伍馬上就停止打鬥了。他們驚恐地瞪著那個抓住他的人，而他們也被其他客人逮住了。

一個灰髮蓄鬍的男人從人群中走出，維克多認出他是拜倫‧阿瑟托爾，幾個月前維克多的隊伍揭發他是一個腐敗的君主。他很快就失勢，從社會上消失，在那之後維克多認為他死了。顯然情況不是這樣的。

 

拜倫‧阿瑟托爾站在維克多面前，嘲笑著。 

「噢，對，偉大的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，」他說。他還來不及說得更多，因為一把小提琴砸在他頭上，讓他摔倒在地。

站在維克多面前的是那個拉小提琴的男人，那個跟維克多跳舞的男人，而他正朝著維克多笑著。 

「我會保護你的，」他說，他的隊伍成員快速地卸下其他客人的武裝。這人的頭上 **還綁著領帶** ，他沒再浪費時間去對付抓著維克多的人，直接把維克多攬進一個，真的沒必要但是非常歡迎的公主抱中，一邊踹向一個打算偷襲他的人。

 

從眼角餘光看去，維克多可以瞥見一個小個子的年輕人，在揍一個體型是他兩倍大的人。拳頭血淋淋的。那其實挺可怕的。

 

「我會保護你的，永遠，我保證，」那人喃喃自語。維克多不是有意要聽到這些，但他就是聽到了，還臉紅了。 

「那聽起來像是你想要一輩子陪在我身邊，」維克多開玩笑地說。那男人看著他，看了很久很久，伴隨著背景的打鬥和尖叫聲，這實在不應該有多浪漫。但這真的很浪漫。 

「我會永遠跟你在一起，」那人告訴他。「請跟我結婚。」 

平生第一次，維克多的話語卡在喉嚨裡。那男人溫柔地把他放下，而維克多已經開始想念他了。

 

「我會報仇的！」拜倫‧阿克索爾憤怒地喊道，他突然出現在維克多旁邊，然後那男人拿起小提琴的琴弓戳他眼睛。

 

\---

 

婚禮的隔天，維克多執意看過一遍賓客名單，試著找出昨晚的那個人。在戰鬥過後，那個人和他的隊伍神祕地消失了，沒有留下一點痕跡，而維克多決定要找出是誰偷走了他的心。 

「他們八成是沒受邀的客人，」克里斯告訴維克多。「他們看起來一點也不眼熟，不過他們也沒惹什麼亂，所以沒人費事把他們趕出去。」 

「你覺得有任何人會知道他們的任何事情嗎？」維克多問，絕望滲進他的聲音中。 

「就算沒人知道，那也用不了多久的。有個像那樣的隊伍，有個像那樣的 **吟遊詩人** ，他們冒險的新聞很容易就散播開來了。」克里斯說。

 

\---

 

整整三個星期過了，維克多還是對那個男人毫無頭緒。隨著時間過去，維克多擔心他只是作夢夢到這整件事情，還得去問克里斯或尤里，確認那晚的那個男人真的存在過，確定他是 **真的** 。 

一個月過去了，維克多想，或許那個男人只能存在一個晚上。或許他是個鬼魂，甚至是個神，決定要花一天在地球上徘徊，許下虛假的承諾，又永遠消失。 

如果維克多是個神的話，他就可以找出那個男人是誰了。 

平生第一次，維克多覺得自己這麼的像個 **凡人** ，而他 **討厭** 這樣。

 

\---

 

三個月過去了，維克多寫了三首歌。〈關於愛：Eros〉是他第一首發表的，在歌曲裡，他講了一個故事，關於他的心是如何被一個美麗得不可能是凡人的生靈給偷走。然後，在說過那些話、做過那些事之後，那個生靈消失在一片朦朧中，再也沒人看過他，而維克多的心，也只是被他偷走的那麼多顆真心，其中的一顆。

維克多走在索契街頭，懷著微小的希望，想要再見那人一面，那時他聽到他歌曲熟悉的旋律從那個冰凍的湖泊傳來。想著這可能會讓他的心神從那人身上轉移，他走向那個湖泊，呆住了。

 

那裡，就在湖中心，是那個婚禮上的男人。

 

他跳著那首維克多寫的關於他的歌，他身體唱出的旋律與維克多的旋律共鳴，而維克多想要他。他 **想要** 他。

那個人與維克多對上眼，摔在冰上，而維克多趁機走向他然後……維克多不知道怎麼辦，不過他會做些什麼的。他願意做任何事，只要能讓這個人留在他身邊，讓他實現他對維克多許下的承諾，永遠留在維克多身邊。他不在乎這個人是不是對他遇過的每個人都講一樣的話；只有凡人會這麼自私，想要把一尊神明留在自己身邊，而維克多，

維克多只是個凡人。

 

所以維克多在那人前面蹲下身，露出他最好的微笑。

「你剛剛那下摔得還挺慘的。你還好嗎？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！  
> 現在手邊還有一部長篇和三篇短篇正在翻，所以我們下個故事見啦！


End file.
